Love is a Battlefield
by FLG
Summary: A random story about a night. Come along!


A/N: Okay, so I'm posting this as complete, right now, but depending on feedback, I may tweak some things and add a more complex plot and some more chapters...So, let me know what you think: should it stay as it is or should I expand it? Either way, I hope you enjoy it, thanks a million for reading it at all.

Arizona's voice became shrill, "I can't believe you would do that!"

"I thought you knew me!" Callie yelled back.

Arizona's eyes flashed with ferocity, "This is SO not fair!"

"I can't hear you!"

Arizona glared at the back of Callie's head and slammed her foot down on the accelerator. The wind whipped around her face and her eyes narrowed. She wasn't about to let Callie treat her like that. Her heart sped up and her breathing became shallow. All she needed was another minute to make it right. But, she didn't get it.

The whistle screeched through the cool, twilight air. As she pulled her tiny car into the designated lane, Arizona groaned, she was never going to live this down. As she unfastened the safety belt and hopped out of the car and onto the platform, she could already see Callie doing her patented victory dance.

"In your face! You didn't actually think you could beat me at go-cart racing? I'm an awesome go-carter…cart racer…go-cart driver?" Callie scrunched her face in

"Go-cart cheater?" Arizona offered.

"Excuse me?" Callie faked indignation.

"You totally cut me off!" Arizona mocked anger.

"Did not! I'm just an excellent driver."

"Okay, Rain Man."

Callie laughed, and threw her arm around Arizona's shoulder, "Aw, come on, just admit that I finally beat you at something."

Arizona turned to her, smiling sweetly before leaning in and kissing her softly on the cheek, before she pulled away she whispered in Callie's ear, "Never."

Callie scoffed in disbelief as she watched Arizona skip away toward laser tag. "Not fair, I always admit when you win."

"Okay, Torres, here's your chance to beat me fair and square," She stepped closer, and lowered her voice, "And, if you win, I'll give you a _very_ good prize," Arizona kissed her suggestively.

Callie shrugged, "Eh, been there, done that, what else you got?" Callie tried to keep a look of nonchalance, but was obviously failing.

"The light blue tank top, and short denim skirt you seem to like so much, which I'll wear all day tomorrow," Arizona replied innocently and without hesitation.

Callie swallowed hard as her eyes doubled in size, then nodded in forfeit, "Well played, Robbins."

"And, if I win, you have to admit you cheated in the race."

Callie was about to argue, but conjured up another mental image of Arizona in that outfit, "Deal."

After a short wait in line, the couple got their gear and teams. Arizona was suited in blue and Callie in red. Arizona noticed how cute Callie looked in the vest and awkwardly holding a bulky gun, but decided to get down to business. She turned to the group of kids that were on her team. "Okay, listen up. I made a bet with that girl over there that I could beat her, so you all have to help me do that."

"That's the point, to beat the other team," Remarked a small girl, with red hair.

Arizona rolled her eyes, and smiled, "Well, I know that--what's your name?"

"Kayla."

"--Kayla, but you see, I have to beat her, specifically. So, you guys have to gang up on her and help me smash her," Arizona smacked her fist into the palm of her opposite hand.

"What's your name?" A dark skinned boy asked.

"Arizona."

"That's a weird name."

"I like it, and what's yours?"

"Jason. And, this is my brother, Zack, and my sister, Jessie." He indicated to a smaller boy, and an older girl, both with the same coloring.

"Oh, well, those are pretty normal names, congratulations." Arizona shrugged.

"Why did you bet that you could beat her?" Zack asked.

"Because I can," Arizona said simply.

"Who is she?" Jessie questioned.

Arizona thought for a moment, considering, before saying carefully, "My girlfriend."

"Like a lesbian? That's hot." Commented tall boy, obviously older than the rest.

Arizona stared at him a moment, before quickly saying, "No, it's not." Although, she definitely agreed. "Anyway, does anyone have good strategy?"

"Uh, shoot your friend?" Jason offered.

"Perfect!" Arizona laughed. It seemed it was about time to enter the room, "Alright, troops, time for the game face glare at the other team."

All the players on her team turned to glare at the red team.

Callie took one look at the group of kids with squinting eyes and snarled lips, all led by her girlfriend and burst into laughter. She was probably going to lose big time. "Oh, so you rallied all your teammates, huh? That's fine, because I got little Jake, Susan, Teresa, Willy, and Shane to back me up." Callie nodded down the row of kids now flanking her sides and giving equally non-intimidating glares.

Arizona giggled, they probably all looked super cool. Both teams entered the fog filled room, scattering to take their places before the game started. Arizona crouched in a corner next to Kayla, and watched her team hide in the surrounding area. She had no idea where Callie was, but she was sure going to find her.

The buzzer sounded overhead, indicating the beginning of the game. Arizona sprung up and searched frantically for the red team. Kayla followed close behind her, and she could see Jason and the tall boy off to her right. The room wasn't very big, but with all the smoke and flashing lights, it was easy to get turned around. Her vest flashed and beeped, she'd been hit. Arizona glanced around, but couldn't see her assailant. She continued to move swiftly through the chaos, shooting a few reds and getting shot several times, laser tag wasn't her specialty. She supposed she knew what she was going to be wearing tomorrow.

Arizona swung around and corner and shot a small boy square in the chest. She grinned triumphantly and moved forward, still looking for her disappeared girlfriend. Arizona scrunched her brow in frustration, she hadn't see Callie this whole time, in fact, she'd hardly seen her own team. A loud ruckus came from the opposite end of the obstacle course, so she made her way toward it.

After several turns and dead ends, Arizona rounded a corner and laughed. She continued to laugh, without stopping, for almost a full minute. Callie was backed into a corner squealing about unfairness while a group of blues crowded around her, shooting mercilessly.

When she regained enough breath, Arizona called out to her loyal minions, "Alright, men-and women- that's good! I think you got her, and I'm definitely going to win the bet, thanks to you guys. Awesome job!" She laughed again when Callie glared at her, not amused. Arizona high-fived a couple of the kids, "Okay, now go get the rest of the reds! Don't let them get away so easy!"

The kids giggled and gave battle cries as they rushed off into the rest of the room. Arizona turned back Callie. "Give up?"

"You suck."

Arizona gasped, "I do not!"

"You used your Peds gift to get them to do whatever you want…I'm not that good with kids," Callie grumbled, her pride still wounded.

Arizona stepped closer to her, and placed her hands on Callie's waist, "You're plenty good with kids, I've seen you. Besides, I had to do something to win."

Callie grinned, "I love that you might actually be as competitive as I am."

"Oh, hun, there's no question about that," Arizona leaned in to kiss her gently, "We're perfect for each other, in that way."

Callie kissed her back, "More than just that way."

Arizona pressed more firmly into Callie's body, and deepened the kiss, they were definitely perfect for each other in this way, too. When Arizona pulled Callie's hips closer, Callie grasped the vest to tug Arizona's upper body closer. They both giggled into each other's mouths as their vests rubbed awkwardly together, and their guns swung and clattered around them.

After a few moments of this, Callie shoved Arizona away, panting, "We have to stop, right now."

Arizona's eyes flashed in the dark, revealing her excitement, "Because?"

"Because, if we don't, I probably won't, and here's not really appropriate for that," Her arms gestured erratically around her, trying to illustrate her point.

Arizona kissed her one last time, then stepped away, "Okay, have it your way. Truce?"

Callie smiled warmly, then raised her gun and shot Arizona right in the chest, "Nope."

Arizona frowned as she watched Callie dart into the smoke filled room, laughing hysterically, "Very cute, Callie."

"Yes, I am," Came Callie's sing-song response.

It was only another minute or so before the buzzer told them the game was over. Arizona made her way out of the room and removed her gear. The kids were laughing around her, talking excitedly about what had happened.

"Did you win, Arizona?" Jessie asked shyly.

"Uh, I don't know, let's go look at the scores."

When she reached the scoreboard, she saw Callie's crinkled nose. "Yeah, so…

I'm dead last."

Arizona giggled, "I guess that means I beat you. Let's hear it."

Callie sighed, "Fine, you were right."

"Right about what?" No way was she letting her off the hook easily.

Callie grimaced before trying again, "I pulled my car in front of yours at a time not permitted by the common decency rules of the road, thereby winning by way of inappropriate tactics."

"You cheated."

"Yes, I cheated."

"Yay!"

"That's the last time I let you talk me into a miniature golf course for a date. Which, you beat me at golf, too. Jeez, I suck."

Arizona laced her fingers with Callie's, "Uh, it's a miniature golf course with go-carts, laser tag, and batting cages, what's not to love? And, I don't think you suck, I think you're pretty great."

"I appreciate that," Callie grinned, good naturedly. "And, I think you're fantastic."

"That's because I am!" Arizona tried to hide the blush that had graced her face, Callie could somehow still make her blush.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Oh! I know what it's time for!" Arizona's eyes lit up as she jumped up and down.

"What?" Callie was a little concerned.

"Ice cream!"

"Did you just jump up and down and screech about ice cream?" Callie raised her eye brow.

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream! Don't lose the little kid in you, Callie. I'll get it." Arizona didn't miss a beat, and headed toward the ice cream line.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Callie grinned after her and shook her head. She gazed around the park, there were a few couples sitting on benches, kids waited in line for the go-carts, several families gathered on the miniature golf course, and-- Callie burst into laughter. After a tiny little girl finished her turn at hole 6, a young woman bounced up to take her turn. The funny part was, Callie knew her, and even better, she knew the tall, handsome guy standing behind her.

Callie headed toward the man with a smirk, "Fancy seeing you here."

Mark whipped his head around to see who he had to defend himself to, "Oh, great."

Callie couldn't hide her glee, "Wow, so this is Mark Sloan's grand night of romance? You never took me here, this must be for your _really _special girls."

"Shut up, Torres. This was her idea." Mark sulked, "Besides you're here, too, I'm guessing on Peds surgeon's request?"

Callie shrugged, "Yeah, but it's not as funny to see me here as it is to see you miniature golfing. Look how cute you are with your little club and bright balls." Callie snorted at the thought.

"My club's not little," He frowned, "We used to be hard core, we were tough and cynical, and had sex whenever we wanted. How did we become people who spent their evening at a place with giant clown heads? And, why?" Mark wondered.

Callie had turned to see where Arizona was, and now wasn't paying much attention to Mark, "I don't know how…but, I know why." She gestured vaguely in Arizona's direction, who was walking back with two cones. One had begun to drip down the side and she was delicately licking it, while grinning lightly to herself. Without taking her eyes off of Arizona, Callie leant into Mark, "Do you see slow motion, too?"

"Yeah, I guess I get your point, they're hot." Mark was now watching Lexie gleefully dance after getting the ball in the hole.

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Callie said as she walked back toward Arizona.

"Yeah, sure," Mark answered half-heartedly as he lined up his ball.

Arizona handed Callie the chocolate cone, keeping the strawberry for herself, "Was that Mark and Lexie?"

Callie couldn't help sniggering again, "Yeah, we were talking about how our girlfriends made us soft."

Arizona cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

"Mark said he and I used to be hard core, and now we're people that go to places with giant clown heads, because he's dating a child and I'm dating a children's surgeon."

"Does that bother you?" Arizona asked as she swirled her tongue over her ice cream.

Callie didn't notice she asked a question, she just stared at Arizona's mouth, "I'm sorry, what?"

Arizona tried again, "Does it bother you that you think I changed you?"

"You did change me, and it's good. So, no, it doesn't bother me. It's good for me to be with someone sunny rather than cloudy."

"You sure?"

Callie leaned over and kissed the ice cream off her lip, "I'm sure."

Arizona felt her heart melt. She didn't know if Callie really understood the affect she had on her. "Good, because it's good for me to be with you."

"You sure?" Callie half teased.

"Yes," Arizona answered before stealing a taste of Callie's cone.

------------------------------------------------------

The golf course sat on the edge of a large park, perfect for family picnics, lazy summer days, and cozy night walks. The couple idly walked hand and hand on the paved path, finishing their ice cream.

They stayed comfortably silent for a while before Arizona suddenly asked, "You…you want kids, right?"

Callie slowed to a stop, "What?"

"I just mean, before…before you said that you weren't good with kids. I was just wondering if that meant you weren't planning on having kids…maybe you just don't think kids are for you…or, maybe you just don't think you're good with kids, but you still want them…I was just…curious." Arizona rambled.

Callie searched Arizona's face, she saw her slight blush and mild worry, then bit her lip, "I don't know…I've always kind of been on the fence about it…I mean, part of me would love to have a big family, with kids running around, to come home and hold a little girl or little boy…but…part of me remembers all the kids I've worked on and the terror the parents constantly feel…and another part of me knows how badly I could screw up a kid…" Callie looked at the ground.

"For what it's worth, I have every faith in your ability to raise a child," Arizona said softly, without looking directly at Callie.

"Thanks…but, that doesn't really make it less scary…you do want kids, right?" Callie's voice was equally soft.

"Yes, I've always known I wanted kids, ever since I was little. That's why I went into Peds. I know a lot of people might think that being around kids all day would make me want them less, but it just makes me want them more." Arizona sounded a little sad.

Callie considered her response, "Did I ever tell you I tried to get pregnant with George?"

Arizona grimaced, "Uh, no."

"Well, toward the end, I did. And, I mostly did it because I knew that our marriage wasn't working, and I thought us having a kid might help. After we split, I was so glad I hadn't gotten pregnant…So, I promised myself that if I ever thought about having kids again, it would have to be because I really wanted a child, not as a solution for a relationship…" Callie hoped Arizona saw her point.

"Oh." Arizona furrowed her brow, she didn't really know what Callie was trying to say.

Callie absentmindedly brushed a stray hair out of Arizona's face, "I don't want to have kids as a fix it and I don't want to have kids because the person I'm with wants them…I want to know I want kids, so that I can be the best parent I can be…and if I have them, I have to know it's with the right person…so…if I'm with the right person, I don't see any reason why I wouldn't want kids." Callie frowned, she wasn't sure if she even knew what she was talking about.

Arizona thought for a moment, she thought she understood what Callie was saying, "So…when you're with the person you know you're going to spend the rest of your life with, then you'll consider kids?"

"Yeah, I will…" They began walking again, Callie added, "…In fact, I've been thinking about kids a lot…recently…" That was the second point she had been trying to make.

Arizona's heart skipped a beat, did she just hint that she was thinking Arizona was the one? Arizona could think of a thousand things she wanted to say, but chose to flash a glittering smile at Callie and said nothing. She was almost certain Callie was it for her, and to know Callie was on the same page made her stomach flutter. But, she wasn't sure that Callie was ready to hear Arizona's true feelings, so she didn't trust herself to say anything right now. She felt Callie's arm go around her shoulders, and she leaned into Callie's body and slid her arm around Callie's waist.

"Do you think your kids will cheat to win, too?" Arizona asked with a grin, after a moment.

"I didn't cheat!"

"You said you did."

"Only because you made me…I figured it was an acceptable gamble, considering what I got if I won." Callie explained.

Arizona's jaw dropped, "I can't believe you're taking it back! Now, you're a cheater and a liar."

"Do you think maybe we're too competitive? Maybe we shouldn't play games anymore…" Callie suggested.

"Tell you what, if you promise we can still play games, then I'll forget you (air quotes) "beat" me, _and_ I'll wear the blue tank top and skirt all day tomorrow." Arizona offered.

Callie grazed a hand down Arizona's arm and hooked a finger into her belt, "That sounds pretty damn good."

------------------------------------------------

When the couple arrived back at Callie's apartment, they set down their things, and Callie turned to Arizona, "So, I have an idea for one last competitive outlet, if you're interested."

"A game? I'm in. What is it?" Arizona arched her eyebrow with interest.

"Strip poker."

Arizona chuckled, "You're on. But, so you know, I'm pretty good."

"At stripping? Yeah, I know." Callie grinned.

"No, at poker, I just wanted to warn you." Arizona wasn't particularly good, but loved to talk a big game.

"Okay, I'll consider myself warned. I'll deal." The women took their seats at the coffee table.

Callie pulled out a deck of cards and expertly shuffled and dealt, "The game's Texas Hold'em."

After the first round, there was no doubt that Callie knew her way around poker, she easily won the first hand.

Arizona eyed her, "So, you've played before…a lot."

Callie shrugged, but could barely contain her smirk, "Yeah, my brothers loved poker growing up, still do, I used to watch them, and then they taught me everything they know…it's part of my life experience I was telling you about…"

"That's not really fair, I didn't know I was playing with a pro," Arizona whined.

"All's fair in love and war."

"Are you saying you love me?" Arizona questioned with a smile, hoping to shake her up, and maybe she was just a little curious.

"I'm saying…please remove your shirt, Dr. Robbins."


End file.
